1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk table rotation supporting structure on a tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
A first prior art is shown in FIG. 4, FIG. 5 and FIG. 6. A disk player includes a slide table 103 that is put in and out to slide in the horizontal direction of a housing 101, a rotary disk tray 104 mounted on the slide table 103 and on which a plurality of disk loading portions 104A that can house plural disks therein to align on the same planar surface are provided, a driving unit having a rotating motor 105 for rotating the rotary disk tray 104 to stop it at a predetermined position, a disk playing block 107 housed in the housing 101 to reproduce recording signals of the disk positioned at a playing position of the rotary disk tray 104, and a loading unit 109 for setting the slide table 103 and the disk playing block 107 to a loading position. A chucking head 106 one end of which is held by the slide table 103 is provided over the playing position of the rotary disk tray 104 (for example, see JP-B-6-75331).
However, as shown in FIG. 5, this disk player causes the rotating motor 105 provided on the outside to rotate the rotary disk tray 104.
A second prior art is shown in FIG. 7, FIG. 8, FIGS. 9A and 9B. A disk playing system 201 includes a tray 203 for moving back and forth with respect to a front panel 202 of the disk playing system 201 to install/eject a disk, a turn table 205 fitted rotatably to the tray 203, a plurality of disk holding portions 207 formed on the turn table 205 around the rotating axis of the turn table 205, an annulus rib 229 formed on a back surface of the turn table 205 like a concentric circle of the rotating axis of the turn table 205, notched portions formed on the annulus rib 229, a sensing means (not shown) for sensing the notched portions, a turn table driving means for driving the turn table 205 to turn/transfer the disk 204 being held by the disk holding portion 207 to a disk playing means (not shown), and a controlling means for controlling the driving means. In addition, the notched portions includes a plurality of positioning notches 230 used to stop a plurality of disk holding portions 207 at a playing position of the disk playing means, and a plurality of number sensing notches 231 provided to both sides of the positioning notches 230 symmetrically as a pair respectively to correspond to the numbers assigned to a plurality of disk holding portions 207. When the main body of the system is brought into the playing state, the turn table 205 is rotated to read the number of the disk holding portion. First, a length L3 between the notched portions of both neighboring disk holding portions 207 is sensed by the photo couplers 212 that are opposed to sandwich the annulus rib 229. Then, the number of the number sensing notches 231 on the annulus rib 229 is counted to recognize the position of the disk holding portion 207, the turn table 205 is then rotated in the rotating direction that enable to access quickly the target disk holding portion 207, and then the turn table 205 is rotated until the number sensing notches 231 corresponding to the number of the concerned disk holding portion 207 is counted up. After the number sensing notches 231 corresponding to the number of the target disk holding portion 207 is counted up, a length L1 from the positioning notches 230 to the right or left number sensing notches is sensed and then the turn table 205 is stopped when the positioning notches 230 are sensed. When the turn table 205 is stopped at this positioning notches 230, the disk 204 being held in the target disk holding portion 207 is positioned such that the disk can be loaded correctly on the disk turn table 210 as the playing means (For example, see JP-B-7-122951).
However, the number sensing notches 231 and the positioning notches 230 must be provided in this disk playing system.
A third prior art is shown in FIGS. 10A, 10B and 10C. A tray base fitting mechanism is constructed to provide a sliding surface 301e and a claw portion 301d, which is aligned to the sliding surface 301e, to right and left sides of a tray base 301 and to insert the claw portions 301d of the tray base 301 into visor portions 304c of right and left guides as the fixing portions. A disk 317 can be loaded on the tray base 301 and can be moved in the longitudinal direction between a disk loading/unloading position, at which the disk 317 is protruded from a housing 307, and a disk housing position, at which the disk 317 is housed in the housing 307. When the tray base 301 is positioned at the disk loading/unloading position, the sliding surfaces 301e of the tray base 301 engages with the visor portions 304c of the guide and also only the claw portions 301d of the tray base 301 are seen as the external appearance. In contrast, when the tray base 301 is positioned at the disk housing position, the sliding surfaces 301e of the tray base 301 also engages with the visor portions 304c of the guide (For example, see Japanese Patent No.3118952).
In this tray base fitting mechanism, the sliding surface 301e and the claw portion 301d, which is aligned to the sliding surface 301e, must be provided to the right and left sides of the tray base 301, and also the visor portions 304c of right and left guides as the fixing portions must be provided. Therefore, its configuration of the mechanism becomes complicated.
A fourth prior art is shown in FIG. 11, FIGS. 12A-12B, and FIGS. 13A-13D. In this disk changer, a tray base 401 that is cooperated with a tray table 404 via gears provided to the tray table 404 is provided over the tray table 404 that is pushed out from or housed in a housing 426 by a driving mechanism provided in the housing 426. A rotation shaft 407 is provided over the tray base 401. A rotary tray 402 on which disk receiving portions for loading three sheets of disks are arranged/formed at equal interval is provided. A playing device for playing sequentially the disks loaded on the rotary tray 402 is provided. In addition, a locking gear (not shown) for restricting a movement of the tray table 404, when housed, in the ejecting direction by its rotation, and a tray locking lever 408 for restricting a movement of the tray base 401 in the ejecting direction or the housing direction by its rotation that is interlocked with the locking gear are provided to the tray table (for example, see Japanese Patent No.3264021).
However, as shown in respective drawings, this disk changer is complicated in configuration and the number of parts is very great. 